


Just Like a Tattoo

by royal__indigo



Category: Saints Row
Genre: M/M, Rajir and Donnie make the cutest couple, Saints Row - Freeform, Saints Row 1, a lot of cute stuff, macho stuff too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal__indigo/pseuds/royal__indigo
Summary: Donnie gets his first tattoo for Raj and poor Donnie doesn’t like needles, so Raj is there to get Donnie through it. [I'll ease my way into the actual tattoo part, I only plan on writing four chapters for this. Other things aside from the tattoo will be included into this just to spice things up some.]
Relationships: Donnie - Relationship, Male Boss/Donnie, Rajir (Male Boss), Rajir/Donnie





	1. Intro

**_1_**.

It brings Rajir a great amount of pleasure to be there for Donnie when he needs him. The feeling of being wanted, loved, and accepted for who you are while, of course, Donnie roughhousing with Raj every now and then, was perfection to him. Donnie comes into a dilemma though… Raj wants him to get a tattoo for the first time.

Donnie doesn’t wanna though, Raj begs him endlessly but Donnie kept saying “no!” every time… up until one day when the boys were roughhousing and Rajir started teasing Donnie relentlessly.

“C’mon, Donnie, I didn’t date a pussy…” Rajir told Donnie, teasing him into getting the tattoo.

“No, you just want me to cry so you can coddle me like a baby after I start crying, no!” Donnie replied to Rajir.

“Well… yeah.” Rajir told Donnie, knowing damn well that that was going to happen.

“I hate you…” Donnie told Rajir, punching Raj in one of his arms.

Raj started laughing, he does that every time Donnie says that to him. He knows that Donnie doesn’t really hate him, he just says that because Raj has a tendency to play around too much sometimes. Plus, that’s also his way of telling Raj that he could drive him crazy all he wants, he’s still going to be there.

With Donnie though, it’s all love… Raj would tease Donnie then Donnie would say he hates Raj and then somehow they would end up with either their clothes off or play-fighting.

“C’mon, you could get high before it and not feel a thing.” Rajir asked of Donnie, not letting it go.

“No! Wait, what?” Donnie replied, a bit taken back once he heard something about weed.

“Yeah, I had friends do that before, Gat did it and that motherfucker doesn’t feel anything. He told me that he just likes the sensation of being high while getting tatted up.” Rajir told Donnie.

“Are you sure that you and Gat aren’t related?” Donnie asked Rajir.

“I wish, but it’s good enough being friends with him, living with him though we would fight all the time because we both have tough personalities.” Rajir told Donnie.

“Oh… I’m still not getting the tattoo!” Donnie replied to Rajir.

“Yes you are!” Rajir told Donnie, going to play-fight with him again.

“No I’m not!” Donnie told Rajir, running away, trying to get Rajir to chase him down.

“Come back here!” Rajir shouted at Donnie, while Donnie runs away laughing.

Johnny Gat opens the door in front of Donnie, causing Donnie to fall. “Where do you think you’re going?” Gat asked Donnie.

“I don’t like tattoos, they hurt!” Donnie told Gat.

“He’s still bothering you about that? Be a good sport and get one for him then.” Gat replied to Donnie.

“But I don’t wanna…” Donnie told Gat, sounding like a little kid being told to do a chore.

“Oh, please, ya big baby! You’re too old to be whining like that.” Gat told Donnie.

Gat pitied Donnie at first, but once he started whining like that, he was over it. Gat always thought that Donnie was a big baby, he didn’t know what Rajir saw in him but he figured if that’s who Rajir likes then it’s alright with him too.

“You gotta be more tough, when shit pops off, I don’t wanna see or hear you whine like this again. You’re getting that tattoo! At least just to get Rajir to finally shut up about it, he keeps going on and on about it while we hang out, I want him to shut up!” Gat continued to Donnie, after he picked him up.

“Put me down first,” Donnie told Gat.

“Put me down…” Gat replied to Donnie, cutting off his sentence to get Donnie to say please.

“Please?” Donnie said to Gat.

Gat smiles then puts Donnie back down, Gat scares Donnie more than Raj did. This did not mean that he was attracted to Gat in any way, this just meant that Gat is just… well, uh, Gat.

Donnie darted out of the room again and Rajir tried to go after him again. Johnny basically told him to forget it for now.

“That boy ain’t cut out for the Saints, Raj, don’t let your dick fuck us up.” Gat told Rajir.

“Fuck off, Gat, you have Aisha, now it’s my turn for cupid’s arrow.” Rajir bit back at Gat.

Gat chuckled at Rajir, Gat knew that there was nothing that he could say to Raj that would make him turn his back on Donnie.

“Well, I’ll let you two lovers figure this out, I’m gonna go check on Aisha. At least she doesn’t run away from me.” Gat replied to Rajir, jokingly.

“Fuck you man, better not crash on the way there.” Rajir told Gat.

“I won’t, you’re not driving this time.” Gat bit back at Rajir.

Rajir punched Gat on one of his arms playfully, “I’m just gonna pretend you didn’t do that,” Gat continues to Rajir.

Now that Gat left, Rajir went to go see where Donnie took off to and it wasn’t long until he found Donnie in the corner crying somewhere.

“Donnie!” Rajir called out.

“Leave me alone, I don’t want that tattoo!” Donnie told Rajir.

“That’s not why I’m here, I was worried, I thought I lost you for a second.” Rajir told Donnie.

“Well, you’ve found me, what’s gonna happen now?” Donnie asked Rajir.

“Let’s go back inside and just chill for now.” Rajir said to Donnie, answering him.

**_1-2_**.

Both the boys were in bed, relaxing, Donnie scrolling through his cell phone while laying on his stomach and Rajir just sitting there… thinking. Donnie is just scrolling away on his phone and Rajir goes to peak at what’s going on with Donnie’s phone screen.

Rajir wasn’t insecure, he just wanted to see what occupied Donnie’s attention so much that he wouldn’t look at him or talk to him. There was a picture that just said “nothing.” with a black background, Donnie… the king of trolling.

“I knew you were gonna look, that’s what you get hahaha!” Donnie told Rajir.

“You adorable little troll, I’m gonna get you back for that.” Rajir replied to Donnie, before punching him in one of his arms.

“Ow! I’m still sore there, you bitch!” Donnie shouted at Rajir.

“That’s it!” Rajir replied to Donnie.

The boys started play-fighting again, Rajir’s energy wasn’t quite there so he just let Donnie win this time. Then, once they were done being big muscle bros and shit on each other, Donnie’s ringing phone interrupted their kiss before it could even happen.

“What?” Donnie answered the phone.

“What? Donnie, you fuckface, watch who you throw that ‘what’ at now. I’ll straighten your face up if you do that again.” Lin replied to Donnie, annoyed.

“Sorry, Lin… it’s just that me and Raj were just about to do it, what’s going on?” Donnie replied to Lin.

“TMI! but I love you guys, so it’s okay. So, yeah, I’ve got nothing. You two wanna do anything right now?” Lin asked Donnie and Rajir.

“Don’t feel like it, it’s too late Lin, you better get to bed too girl…” Rajir told Lin.

“I’m a night owl sometimes, fuck sleep.” Lin replied to Rajir.

Lin was out looking to start a fight with anyone who looked at her the wrong way including the police. Being targeted by William Sharp and Joseph Price when they were both alive made Lin become even more intense than she already was. Anyone could have gotten it good across the face.

“Well, hey, just don’t fall asleep behind the wheel, Lin, we don’t want you wrecking out there,” Rajir told Lin.

“I’ll be fine, you two get back to doing lover stuff and what not, later!” Lin told both Rajir and Donnie.

They all said their “see you laters” and the boys attempted to get back to what they were doing previously. Though, they kinda forgot where they left off and just stumbled around. Until… Rajir brought up tattoos and was talking about how one of his family members wanted one then… Donnie cracked.

“Ok, ok, I’ll do it. The thing with the ink being drawn onto your skin… the—” Donnie exclaimed to Rajir.

“The tattoo?” Rajir asked Donnie.

“Yeah, that thing!” Donnie shouted.

Rajir goes to hug Donnie and Donnie pushes Rajir off of him. Rajir laughed shortly after, “Aw, you big baby, it’ll be okay.” Rajir teased Donnie.

“Shut up!” Donnie yelled at Rajir.

“ _I can’t believe that I let Raj guilt me into doing it, shame on me!_ ” Donnie thought.

“But I don’t have to do it right away, do I?” Donnie asked Rajir.

“No, we can go on Friday, that way we’ll at least have a reason to get shit-faced together hahaha,” Rajir replied to Donnie.

“You nut, you _absolute_ nut!” Donnie told Rajir, shaking his head then laughing.

“You love it!” Rajir said to Donnie.

“I guess I do, we haven’t broke up yet so that’s a good sign…” Donnie replied to Rajir.

Rajir rolls his eyes and laughs at Donnie, “Grow a pair, Donnie! I mean you’re dating me, you gotta be tougher. Come on, I mean I’ve got you if it’s gonna hurt that much.” Rajir said to Donnie.

“Okay…” Donnie replied to Rajir.

The boys eventually prepared themselves and went to sleep in bed together, nothing too steamy happened, just cuddles and kisses then eventually they drifted off to sleep.

**_1-3_**.

Once the morning sun arrived and graced their windows with its presence, Donnie was still sound asleep. However, Raj ran out to get breakfast from the new donut joint in Stilwater called Apollo’s. That was one of Rajir’s new favorite fast food joints for breakfast, it helped him out because Donnie was the only one who knew how to cook because of his parents. Raj, on the other hand, was too lazy and couldn’t be bothered to learn.

Donnie didn’t notice Raj’s absence until he reached out in his sleep and didn’t feel anyone there. This caused him to make noises of disapproval and wake up from his deep sleep.

[“ _Where did he go_?” Donnie thought.] He looked around in their shared bedroom and saw a note on the smaller than usual dresser next to their bed.

It read… [ _Donnie, I’m going to Apollo’s for breakfast and bringing back stuff for you and me because my dumb ass don’t know how to cook and I know you remember what happened when I tried last time hahaha I’ll be back!_ ]

[“ _Raj is so lazy, it’s cute that he still tries though. Better than nothing._ ” Donnie thought to himself.]

Once Donnie finished reading the note, he thought that it would be the perfect time to cut the TV on and catch up on the local news. Guess who was on it? Lin. Fucking Lin.

“Whoa! Lin? What did you do the other night?!” Donnie exclaimed at the TV, as if it were a person standing in front of him.

The news anchor announced that Lin was going to go to jail for her reckless driving and shooting police officers who insulted her. Lin was not the one to take anyone’s mess, she didn’t care if you were a cop, you better respect her.

“Wow and she tells me to lay off the weed, I gotta tell Raj about this when he gets back…” Donnie told himself while looking at the TV.

“I’m back haha you talking to that TV again, Donnie?” Rajir asked Donnie, as he walked back into their bedroom carrying a bag of Apollo’s.

“What did you get us?” Donnie asked Rajir, just before he peeked into the bag that Rajir was carrying of Apollo’s.

“I’ve got you your favorite, Boston creme donuts and french vanilla coffee.” Rajir told Donnie, handing him the bag to get his stuff out first.

Donnie smiled once he got his hands on the donuts and coffee, Rajir kept track records in his brain of what Donnie liked and when he listened, the beam of joy appearance onto Donnie’s face.

Even when he was in the Rollerz with Joseph, Rajir so far has done more for Donnie than Joseph did. Once Donnie got a hold of his food, that’s when Rajir started to ravage through the bag for his food. That’s just the way Rajir handles things, he’ll rip through the bag before he gets his stuff out. It explains his intense behavior outdoors as well. Raj is just an all-around extreme person.

Raj on the other hand, liked glazed donuts with dark roast coffee. He loved dipping the donuts into his coffee, Donnie would look at him like he’s crazy while he did it but Raj didn’t care. It made the donuts better to him.

“You sure love doing that to your donuts, don’t you?” Donnie told Rajir.

“Yeah, it’s me in food form, sweet and bitter at the same time.” Rajir replied to Donnie.

“Yeah, that’s you alright, but that’s what makes you special.” Donnie told Rajir.

“Donnie?” Rajir called out to Donnie.

“Yeah?” Donnie answered.

“You’re not getting out of getting that tattoo, if that’s what you’re trying to do,” Rajir told Donnie.

“No, I meant it this time.” Donnie replied to Rajir.

The boys kissed and hugged each other right after that very moment. “I didn’t lie about loving you, but I lied about trying to get out of the tattoo…” Donnie told Rajir.

“Hahaha I knew you would,” Rajir said to Donnie, while laughing.

Rajir wasn’t mad at Donnie for lying about that at all. It brought joy to him that Donnie needed him to be there over a tattoo. Rajir thought at first that Donnie was being a little bitch, but he also remembers that he wasn’t out on the front field with Joseph when he was in the Rollerz.

Rajir didn’t fret because he knew that he was going to make Donnie tougher. They play-fight a lot, though it tends to lead into them hitting it off with each other or various make out sessions.

Donnie just now remembered what he wanted to tell Rajir when he first got back into their bedroom.

“Raj? Lin’s in trouble now.” Donnie told Rajir.

“I know, I told Johnny to bust her out. He said that he was gonna go get her after he drops off Aisha back at their place first.” Rajir told Donnie.

“Maybe we shoulda went to get her back, I coulda took on those cops!” Donnie replied to Rajir.

Rajir laughed at Donnie, “I’m tired and you just got done crying about getting a tattoo, it’s better that we just stayed home instead.” Rajir told Donnie.

Donnie looks down to the floor in shame, but Rajir puts a hand on his shoulder and he looks back up at Rajir, “Look, Donnie, you just can’t make bold statements like that if you’re scared of tattoos, I love you but I just wanted to protect you. That’s why we stayed here.” Rajir told Donnie, in a slightly softer tone.

“I coulda helped…” Donnie told Rajir.

“Donnie, be careful with what you’re saying, I don’t wanna lose you.” Rajir told Donnie.

“You won’t, I’ll learn.” Donnie told Rajir.

“Sure you will.” Rajir replied to Donnie.

Donnie didn’t exactly like that answer, but he understood where Rajir was coming from. Rajir is very protective of Donnie, not wanting him to get too involved with the more intense stuff just like Joseph was back when Donnie was in the Rollerz. Donnie could actually be himself around Rajir though, even if Rajir teases him sometimes for being a little soft.

Rajir did it out of love, Donnie knew that because he would just have been left with the Rollerz if Rajir didn’t love him that much or Lin would have been the one to bring him in later.

Rajir wants to protect Donnie, but he also wants Donnie to know how to protect himself too if anything were to happen to him and Rajir is nowhere to be found at the moment.

For the rest of the morning, Rajir and Donnie enjoyed their alone time together hoping that no one would disturb them. Enjoying donuts and coffee from Apollo’s and watching TV and laughing at the stories that the news anchors would report when Rajir committed crimes and never got caught. Donnie was in awe the whole time.

“No fair! I did stuff and got beatings for it, but you do stuff and get away. How?” Donnie asked Rajir.

Rajir laughs at Donnie, “Donnie, you were a kid when you did that stuff, that stuff I did on TV… that’s big boy territory,” Rajir told Donnie.

Donnie would do anything for Rajir, even if that meant commit a bunch of crimes to impress Rajir. Rajir left it out there like a “yes or no” question, he didn’t want Donnie to become too much like him but if he got his hands dirty more then Rajir wouldn’t complain too much.

“Donnie, you leave the big boy stuff to me while you just stay home looking pretty for me.” Rajir said to Donnie.


	2. The Fast and the Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie and Lin have a bit of a stroll around the mall, chatting it up some, then later Donnie and Rajir have a little quality time together. Both Donnie and Raj love cars, so the Fast and the Furious is their favorite series.

**_2_**.

Day three of anticipation and anxiousness and Donnie wasn’t just feeling it at all. He wanted the week to hurry up and get to Friday so he can cry on Rajir’s shoulder already. He needed to have a talk with Lin. She’ll comfort him or at least that’s what Donnie thinks.

Lin, too, told Donnie to grow a pair and do what Rajir asks of him. Fuck.

The pair of them decided to go eye-shopping at the mall downtown because who really wants to pay for anything when Rajir can just steal things to give to Donnie? Plus, Lin didn’t really want to buy anything. She just wants to check in with Donnie and see what’s up with him.

“So, is ol’ Raj giving you a rough time again, Donnie? You’ve been acting funny since we’ve got here. What’s up?” Lin asked Donnie, who was looking away from her at the moment.

“Hey, you!” Lin continued, trying to get Donnie’s attention again.

Donnie jumped out of fear and swore to the Lord that it was someone trying to give him a shot or to tat him up.

“Wow, you are a big baby.” Lin told Donnie, laughing at him.

“Am not!” Donnie yelled at Lin, out of shame.

“Yes you are! C’mon now, it’s just a tattoo, you’re acting like someone’s about to shoot you or something.” Lin told Donnie.

Donnie sighed then relaxed, responding to Lin, “I just don’t do good with pain, it’s been like that since I was a kid, Lin.”

“Raj’ll hold your hand if you need him to…” Lin assured Donnie, though Donnie still had some worries.

Lin continued to Donnie, “You just gotta stop being a big baby about it, you’re not a kid anymore plus you date Raj, you’ve got this!”

A mixture of encouragement and a bit of an insult did confuse Donnie a little and nearly got him riled up, but he remembered that this is Lin talking to him. She’s always like that. Lin is here to bring out the big boy in Donnie.

Donnie and Lin continued walking around in the mall, they decided that they were bored now and didn’t want to continue window shopping. Therefore, they both went back home eventually.

Donnie came back to Rajir who was watching all of his Fast and the Furious movies for the night. Donnie, being both bored and slightly tired, decided to join him in all of the fun.

“Was this your 100th time watching these?” Donnie asked Raj.

Raj chuckled after turning to Donnie, “You know I love this shit, Donnie, you do too, it’s just on a different level for me.”

Rajir, all of a sudden, remembers that tattoo that he wanted Donnie to get. “So, you’re ready for Friday, baby?” Donnie’s eyes widen a bit then relaxed after remembering what Lin told him.

“Well yeah… I guess…” Donnie replied to Rajir.

“Aw come on, you’ll be fine, it’s just a tattoo, Donnie.” Rajir said to Donnie, knowing the “I guess” meant that Donnie was still a bit nervous.

Rajir continued to Donnie, “Remember, I’ve got weed and drinks if you need them to get through it, you know I’m always gonna hook you up.”

“I think I’ll try it without doing any of that. I think I can take it.” Donnie replied to Rajir, having rethought his previous decision to just drink or smoke the pain away.

Rajir was shocked by Donnie’s response, where Donnie grew the balls from, Raj wanted to know. Though, he did know that Lin had some words with Donnie based off of how Donnie wasn’t quite as timid about the tattoo as we was once before. Still a bit of anxiety, but Lin speaking to Donnie helped him some.

“I don’t think you can, I know you can, Donnie.” Rajir told Donnie, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Rajir continued to Donnie, “Come ‘mere, I’m on the third movie, you can lay on me while we watch it from the ceiling.”

Donnie had a puzzled look on his face, “How in the—? Where’d you get that?,” he asked Rajir.

“Gat brought it over while you were out with Lin earlier, I’ve got it all set up and everything. Come on, let’s watch this so we can shit talk about the cars in the movie!” Rajir said to Donnie, eager to watch the rest of the movie with him.

“Alright Raj, just don’t hog up all the covers again, my body can’t take any chills.” Donnie told Rajir, getting more cozy onto Rajir’s chest.

Raj chucked, “I’ll try not to,” then shortly after that, the two boys kissed.

A lot of the time both Raj and Donnie didn’t feel the need to go all out for dates and just spending time together. Donnie didn’t care for fancy restaurants and Raj didn’t feel like getting all dressed up for that. Pizza was fine enough for the two guys, they eat alright enough to keep their figures. Raj works out daily and well Donnie, he just eats very little. He never stuffs food into his mouth, he needs to be very hungry in order for that to occur.

“Don’t eat all of the pizza either, I want some later!” Donnie told Rajir, reaching his hand for the box.

“I’ll just get more if I do, or steal it if I don’t feel like paying,” Raj replied to Donnie, chuckling after.

Donnie just shook his head and laughed at Rajir’s response. Who steals pizzas? he thought. Though, again, this is Raj and Raj does a lot of crazy stuff for thrills. Donnie accepted that. Rajir being such a bad boy was a turn on for Donnie, it reminded him a lot of Joseph before they had their falling out after he left the Rollerz for the Saints.

“I’ll be there with Lin to bail you out if you get caught,” Donnie said to Raj, who laughed in response to Donnie’s remark.

—

The next day was here and Rajir found himself at the church with the Saints again. Donnie stayed at their penthouse that Rajir took away from the Vice Kings a while. Gat was there with Troy, talking about what was going on lately with Juilus. Julius hasn’t been to the church lately and the two men didn’t know why.

“Yo! Johnny!” Rajir exclaimed to Gat.

Gat looked in Rajir’s direction but still stood there, “Where’s your boyfriend Donnie at? You two are usually always side by side.” Gat asked Rajir.

“Donnie’s too tired, he was sleeping like a baby, I didn’t wanna wake him,” Rajir replied to Gat.

“I woulda poured cold water onto him if I were you, Raj, he gotta be ready to go too.” Gat suggested to Rajir, who ignored it and put his focus onto Troy who had a bit of a troubled look on his face.

“What’s up, Troy, you good?” Rajir asked Troy.

Troy looked up to Rajir, the look on his face changed some, but there was still some concern on his face, “Yeah man, it’s just Julius… We haven’t seen him in a while, wondering if somebody got him or not. It’s still crazy sometimes out there even with all the gangs taken out. Just comes with the territory for us.”

Rajir was concerned about Troy and decided to go further into it with the questions, “Want me to go look for him? I’ll snatch him right back if y’all need me to.”

“On a second thought, we gotta talk Raj… alone.” Troy replied to Rajir.

“Ok… about what, man?” Rajir asked Troy.

Troy winked and put a hand on Raj’s shoulder, “Come on, I know a spot around here where we could talk.”

“Wooo, you two about to get it on? I saw that wink, Troy.” Gat asked Troy, jokingly.

“Very funny, you dick.” Troy replied to Gat, eventually taking Rajir by his hand into his car.

“Don’t make Donnie jealous now, Raj!” Gat continued, addressing Rajir now.

“Fuck off, Gat!” Rajir replied to Gat.

Troy and Rajir went to a muscle car that belonged to Troy, he figured that it would be the only place that Rajir and him would be able to talk privately.

“So… Julius was a plant all along.” Troy confessed to Rajir.

“Really? How long have you been hiding this from us?” Rajir asked Troy, caught completely off guard about the information.

“He’s been sneaking around with the cops and the mayor since he first started our crew.” Troy told Rajir, who hasn’t yet come clean about him being undercover as well. Troy figured that Rajir could wait until he goes into hiding one day.

Troy had several masks that he had to put on while hanging out with Rajir and the Saints. Troy and Julius being the only undercover plants for the police and Mayor of Stilwater made difficult at times for them to function. Troy buried his guilt deep into smoking and his cold demeanor at times, while Julius was just… well, Julius.

Rajir has never known before about the two men who built him up into the Saints. Johnny and Lin may have known Rajir way longer than Julius or Troy, but it was Julius and Troy who really took the time to build and shape Rajir even further into a banger.

Troy got to know Rajir more and they would hang out at times while Rajir isn’t cuddling up with Donnie. They kept it PG friend zone level though, no fucking. Rajir did develop a soft spot for Troy, seeing him stress out then hide it away with cigarettes.

“So, what happens now, Troy?” Rajir asked Troy, still a bit stunned by the news of Julius being a plant.

“Well… you’re gonna be in charge of our crew now. I’ve got stuff to do out there, and I don’t want our crew falling apart because Julius stepped out… you’ll be great for the job…” Troy told Rajir.

Troy continued on, “I know you’re pissed at Julius now, but don’t go after him yet, I’ve got a plan for that. Let’s just wait for the right time. He could have guards all around him now.”

“Why not now?” Rajir asked Troy, puzzled.

“Because it’s suicide, man, the Mayor ain’t gonna let us just waltz in there, we gotta wait until Julius is alone again,” Troy replied to Rajir, secretly lying through his teeth. Troy isn’t going to put a hit out on Julius. Little did Rajir know that Troy was planning to meet up with Julius instead and discuss their plans on what to do with Rajir.

Troy kept the windows up while him and Rajir, nobody knew what they were saying but a few Saints were curious… even asked Rajir about what was said in Troy’s car. Rajir never told a soul, he figured that it would just be better to tell only Johnny Gat, Lin, and his boyfriend Donnie.

Rajir gathered his belongings that he took with him and went back to the church. Gat was still there and figured that the two of them could just hang out for now. Rajir called Lin and asked her if she could bring Donnie with him to join them. Rajir wanted to forget what Troy had just told him, as it felt kinda heavy to him, but Raj knew that he wasn’t going to forget about it. Oh no, it’ll stay in his head.

—

Donnie and Lin had finally shown up, just in the middle of Gat and Rajir hanging out at the church. They all greeted each other. They decided to catch up on the latest while they’re all gathered together for an outing.

“Lin! Donnie!” Rajir exclaimed to Lin and Donnie.

“Hey!” Lin replied to Rajir.

“Raj!” Donnie exclaimed back to Rajir, planting a kiss on his lips after the adorable giant hug he gave Raj.

Donnie missed Rajir while he was away, the two loved being up under each other a lot but also liked to give each other space after a while. Not for too long though because one of them would start to miss the other… badly.

“So, what’s new girl? Troy said something about Julius, I’ve heard?” Lin asked Rajir.

“Julius is a fucking plant, that’s what Troy told me.” Rajir confessed to Lin.

“He always did dress nice, the cops probably had him paid under the table the whole time.” Lin replied to Rajir.

Gat chimed in shortly after Lin, “Well, I’m not shocked…”

“What’s gonna happen now, Raj?” Donnie asked Rajir, displaying a bit of a puzzled look.

Rajir looks around the room, back and forth, just in case anyone’s listening in to them. No one else was there, it’s just him and his friends.

“Well, y’all know how crazy I can get, but I don’t think I’m gonna take the crazy route with this one. Gotta time it right or Julius might catch me slippin’,” Rajir told Donnie, Lin, and Gat.

Donnie chimed in again, “Maybe after I get the tattoo, we can see about it.”

“Donnie, you’re not going with us for this, but we’ll be looking into it after that. You’re gonna stay with Lin. Me and Gat are gonna go handle Julius.” Rajir replied to Donnie.

Donnie didn’t want to take no as an answer, “A gun’s not that hard to handle, ya’ know…”

Rajir was persistent, however, “No, Donnie, I don’t want you getting hurt. Joseph kidnapped you while I was looking, I wanna protect you. I don’t know what I would do with myself if I ever let you be killed.”

Donnie looked down at the floor, in shame.

Rajir puts a hand on Donnie’s shoulder, “Look, I just don’t wanna lose you, I promised your parents one time that I would always keep you safe, Donnie. I always keep my promises.”

Donnie looked back up at Rajir, “I know but—”

“Stop, there’s no buts. Stay with Lin, alright?” Rajir commanded Donnie.

“Ok…” Donnie replied to Rajir.

Donnie wanted to proof himself to Rajir that he could be a badass like Rajir too, but Rajir knew better. He knew that Donnie didn’t really have that kind of fire in him, but he knew to protect himself if anyone came at him directly.

Donnie knew how to handle a gun, it was just that Rajir didn’t want Donnie to get hurt. Donnie being kidnapped by his former friend Joseph while Raj was not there really fucked Raj up emotionally. So, though Rajir has always been protective of Donnie, that very part of him intensified more now.

Gat and Rajir geared up ahead of time once Lin and Donnie went back to Rajir’s penthouse. They wanted to make sure that they were millions of steps ahead of Julius.

“I’ve got your back, Raj, we may fuss and fight sometimes, but I mean it. We’re taking out Julius together.” Gat told Rajir, who gave Gat a hug then cried.

The look on Gat’s face was similar to those shocked facial expressions in Japanese anime shows. Gat didn’t quite get why Rajir was a bit more emotional than usual until he remembered that big bombshell that Troy laid on him earlier.

“Thanks, Gat.” Rajir replied to Gat, after letting him go.

Julius will soon regret crossing the Saints, knowing how intense things become when both Gat and Rajir become a united front. You don’t wanna fuck with them. You DO NOT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've struggled some finishing this chapter lol I got into writing for Mafia 3 and fell HARD for Lincoln Clay and ended up kinda forgetting about my Saints Row boys Rajir and Donnie's relationship. I'm such a bad father, shame on me. Anyways, the boys are back :D
> 
> P.S. - I've got the title for this fanfiction from that song Tattoo by Jordin Sparks that came out a while back. I thought this would be the perfect title for this story.


End file.
